Je ne joue plus sans toi
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Twincest OS C'est un jeu. Simple jeu qui finira en enfer. Que se passe-t-il donc ?


**Titre : je ne joue plus sans toi  
**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating :M / NC 17**

**Paring: Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : C'est un jeu. Simple jeu qui finira en enfer. Que se passe-t-il donc ?  
**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste (relation entre frères), donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez. De plus, scène hard dedans !!!

* * *

  
**

_**Je ne joue plus sans toi **_

Tout avait débuté par un jeu.

Jeu de gosses.  
Jeu innocent.  
Jeu imprudent.

Conséquences invisibles, inimaginables. Mais bien réelles aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un simple jeu.

Un jeu sans réel but, juste celui de s'amuser.

Ils avaient huit ans à l'époque. Quoi de plus normal pour eux. Mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'ils voient le futur et les enjeux de ce jeu.

Après tout ce n'était qu'un jeu d'enfants. Pas de mal, pas d'horreur, pas de crime.

Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Les dés avaient été lancés et l'un d'eux avait perdu. Et celui là était devenu un acteur de ce jeu, un grand acteur. Le principal presque, pour le point de vue de l'autre. Parce que pour son propre point de vue, c'était l'autre le membre important.

Jeu, jeux, je ... Et tu ? Et nous ?

Un jeu qui avait duré une journée.

Mais c'était devenu un jeu sans fin ...

**[...]**

Un jeune homme montait tranquillement les marches de sa cage d'escalier. Sa journée avait été fatigante. Le bruit de ses pas sur la pierre usée, lui donnait l'impression de faire une ascension interminable. Les jambes lourdes, le souffle court, il avait baissé la tête, fatigué.  
Le soleil déclinait à travers les quelques immenses vitres et les ombres dansaient doucement sur les murs beiges, légèrement jaunes à cause de l'astre orange. Il appuya une main sur la rampe, et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Habiter au sixième étage n'était pas chose aisée.  
Après avoir admiré le spectacle du soleil couchant, il continua sa progression. Il lui tardait d'arriver dans son appartement, pour pouvoir enfin se reposer tranquillement.

Regardant toujours ses pieds, il ne vit pas la silhouette l'attendant sur le palier. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec des pieds étrangers, qu'il releva enfin la tête et sursauta.

**- Tom ? Mais qu'est-ce que ...**

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase en voyant le regard noir de l'autre.

**- Rentre chez toi**, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Il détourna le regard, comme pour l'ignorer et chercha ses clefs dans la poche de sa veste noire.  
Une main le stoppa, serrant fortement son poignet.

**- Tu étais où ? **

La question avait été tranchante, presque violente. Les doigts serrèrent encore plus et la peau dénudée commença à rougir.

**- Lâche-moi. Rentre chez toi Tom.  
- Tu étais où ?** Réitéra l'autre.

Les longs dreads blonds de Tom étaient attachés en queue de cheval et frôlaient la joue pâle de l'autre. Le ton de la question avait été sec, froid et le murmure qui s'en suivit, au creux de son oreille, le fit tressaillir.

**- Bill. **

La chair de poule naquit sur la peau dudit Bill qui commença à trembler. Il devait vite trouver une échappatoire. Sinon les représailles seraient houleuses.

**- Je ... J'ai dû faire des heures sup ... pour remplacer un collègue.  
- Tu es sûr ?** Chuchota Tom. **Moi pas. Je pense que tu es encore allée avec elle, là-bas. Non ? **

Le souffle contre son oreille et la prise se resserrant, le fit gémir.  
Peur, douleur, angoisse.  
Frissons, tremblements, nausées.

**- To ... Tom. Lâche-moi ... s'il te plaît. **

Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il plaqua Bill contre la porte et se colla à lui. Son regard brillant plongea dans les iris apeurés de l'autre et il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres.

**- Tu connais les règles. C'est même toi qui les as instaurées. Je les respecte, alors ... fais de même.  
- Oui ... Pardon Tom, pardon. Je ... Je ne le ferais plus. Promis. Pardon. Je ... je reste qu'avec toi.  
- Promis ?  
- Oui. **

En son fort intérieur Bill priait pour que cela suffise à le calmer.  
Il avait tellement peur que Tom s'emporte encore plus et perde le contrôle.

**- Allez**, sourit-il, **ouvre moi cette porte que je te prépare un bon repas. **

Tom s'était finalement écarté de lui et souriait de toutes ses dents. La lueur de colère avait disparu pour laisser place à une grande dévotion. Bill soupira de soulagement et, encore fébrile, attrapa ses clefs pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement.  
Avec un peu de chance, il passerait une bonne soirée.

**[...]**

Son regard se porta sur Tom, son frère jumeau, double identique. Comme un reflet impeccable, bien qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas en fin de compte. Lui était brun, l'autre était blond. Lui s'habillait avec des habits moulants, l'autre avec des habits XXL. En y réfléchissant bien, ils s'opposaient parfaitement.

**- Tu sais, j'ai croisé la voisine du dessus ce matin. Elle m'a encore demandé de tes nouvelles**, le sortit Tom de ses songes.  
**- Et ?  
- Je lui ai ...**

Il baissa la tête et reporta son attention sur le gaz.

**- Tu veux du citron avec le poulet ce soir ?** Reprit-il, comme si de rien n'était.

Bill soupira et acquiesça. Sa journée avait été éprouvante. Travailler pour un des plus grands couturiers d'Allemagne demandait un talent extraordinaire, et tout devait être parfait. Il était heureux de son travail, il faisait une chose qui le passionnait. Mais gérer sa journée, plus les humeurs de son frère le soir, l'épuisaient.  
Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Si seulement il pouvait être seul pour se reposer. Mais ce ne serait pas ce soir. Tom avait décidé de venir, et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

**- C'est prêt Bill !** Cria son jumeau.

Sans réelle envie, il se leva et s'installa devant la table de la cuisine. Deux couverts étaient dressés et une bougie trônait au centre de la table. Tom servit le repas dans les assiettes, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus de Bill pour déposer la cuisse de poulet, une odeur étrangère lui parvint. Ses narines frémirent et ses muscles se crispèrent. Une odeur de femme, un parfum féminin, ancré dans la peau de son frère.

**- Cette femme**, marmonna-t-il en posant la poêle.  
**- Tom, je suis fatigué**, soupira Bill.

Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il attrapa Bill par les épaules, le leva de sa chaise et le plaqua violemment contre le mur le plus proche.

**- Y a son odeur sur toi. Tu étais avec elle. Tu as fait quoi ?** Demanda-t-il, le regard noir.  
**- Rien Tom. Tu le sais très bien, rien.  
- Je ne te crois pas.  
- Tom, ce n'est qu'un des mannequins qui portait une de mes tenues. J'ai dû retoucher un peu au niveau de la taille. **

Tom le dévisagea, cherchant dans son visage les traces d'un mensonge. Pourtant il savait très bien qu'il n'y en avait pas. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Ses mains serraient les poignets si fins et fragiles de Bill et son corps était collé au sien, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.  
Rageusement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son double, les mordilla jusqu'au sang pour récolter les quelques gouttes rouges et se décolla de lui.

**- Y a intérêt !** Cracha-t-il en retournant s'asseoir à sa place.

Après cet évènement quasi quotidien, le repas se passa relativement bien. Tom n'arrêtait pas de parler de sa journée et posait toutes sortes de questions à Bill. En fait, il cherchait à lui faire avouer une liaison avec quelqu'un, mais Bill savait comme y faire avec son frère. Au fils des années, il avait appris à camoufler la vérité, à lui mentir d'un parfait mensonge, criant de vérité.  
Une fois les assiettes vides, Tom fit rapidement la vaisselle, tandis que Bill était au téléphone avec leur mère. Cette dernière appelait presque tous les soirs pour prendre des nouvelles de ses deux fils. Elle s'inquiétait tellement pour eux. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais elle craignait toujours qu'il arrive malheur à l'un d'eux.

**- Non maman, ça va. ... Oui, il est calme ce soir. ... Mais non je ne te mens pas. ... Je suis fatigué, j'ai eu une journée de fou au studio. Et Tom était là à mon arrivée. .. Bon je te laisse maman, bisous. **

Il raccrocha et se dirigea tel un automate vers la salle de bain.

**- Maman va bien ?** Questionna Tom en s'avançant vers lui.  
**- Oui. Tom, il est tard, rentre chez toi. Je vais pas tarder à aller me coucher moi aussi.  
- Je veux pas.  
- Tom, t'habites l'appart d'en face. T'es juste à côté de moi. J'ai besoin d'être seul ce soir. **

Seulement, Tom n'était pas de cet avis. Il suivit son frère jusqu'à la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Bill n'avait même plus la force de répéter sa demande. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, se détendre. Sans même prêter attention au regard posé sur lui, il enleva ses vêtements un par un et glissa son corps fatigué dans l'eau chaude. Ses paupières, lourdes, se fermèrent aussitôt et il soupira d'aise. L'odeur de pêche qui emplissait la pièce l'apaisait d'avantage, si bien que ses muscles se détendirent rapidement.  
Voilà ce qu'il attendait depuis le début de la soirée. Alors qu'il allait mettre la tête sous l'eau, un remous étranger l'interrompit. Il savait parfaitement son origine. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer deux orbes marron, une sorte de lassitude s'installa en lui. Il n'eu même pas le temps de protester que Tom s'était allongé sur lui, la tête posée sur son torse.

**- J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée**, chuchota-t-il en s'appuyant contre Bill.  
**- Tom, je peux pas me laver si tu es sur moi**, tenta le brun.  
**- C'est moi qui fais !! **

Aussitôt, Tom attrapa le gel douche et en versa une noisette dans sa main. Lentement, il se mit à savonner le torse du brun, le massant légèrement. Ses mouvements circulaires détendaient les muscles de Bill, et ce dernier en ferma les paupières de plaisir. Assis au centre de la baignoire, il laissait faire Tom, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne devrait pas. Mais son corps entier souffrait et les mains habiles de son jumeau faisaient des miracles. Son dos fut complètement massé et détendu, le plongeant dans un demi-sommeil. La chaleur et l'odeur de pêche l'aidant beaucoup.

Un grognement peu élégant sortit de sa gorge lorsque les doigts agiles glissèrent sur ses côtes, lui envoyant des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Tom descendait toujours plus, à une lenteur extrême. Il remontait parfois, histoire de brouiller les pistes. Mais lorsqu'il finit par dépasser la taille de Bill, les doigts perdus dans une touffe foncée, non loin de son sexe, le brun ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

**- Tom !** Hurla-t-il en reculant brusquement.

Sauf que le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et se recolla à son frère, tout en posant sa main sur son sexe. Sans demander l'accord de Bill, il se mit à le masturber énergiquement, se frottant lui-même contre sa cuisse. Bill sentait le membre érigé de son frère contre lui et se mit à paniquer. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il se leva, repoussant violemment Tom et sortit du bain. Rapidement, il s'enroula dans une serviette, cachant sa nudité. Derrière lui, il entendit Tom jurer et sortir de l'eau.

**- Quand Bill ? Quand ?** S'énerva Tom.  
**- Je ... pas ce soir.  
- Merci j'avais pas remarqué ! Mais quand ? Quand tu voudras bien ?  
- Tom, écoute, je ... Tu sais ... je ...  
- J'en ai marre d'être repoussé sans arrêt. **

Bill baissa la tête et serra un peu plus la serviette contre son frêle corps. Il ne devait pas énerver son frère, ou les conséquences seraient pires.  
Il devait la jouer fine. Jouer ... Oui tout se résumait à ce mot. Ce mot si innocent dans la bouche d'un enfant, un peu sexuel dans celle d'un adulte. Mais qu'en était-il de ceux qui se trouvaient entre les deux ? Que signifiait ce mot pour eux ? Jusqu'où le jeu pouvait-il aller ?  
Bill le savait. Enfin, il en devinait les résultats. Jouer ... pouvait être l'extrême !

Il se tourna vers son frère et avec foi lui répondit :

**- Je suis vraiment fatigué ce soir. Il a fait chaud toute la journée et les mannequins étaient épouvantables. J'ai juste, besoin de repos. De tranquillité. Tu comprends ?  
-D'accord. **

Tom posa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de son jumeau et quitta la salle de bain, ses affaires à la main.  
Bill soupira et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il n'avait même plus envie de se relaxer dans l'eau encore chaude. Simplement s'endormir et oublier ses cauchemars vivants.  
Après une demi-heure à se sécher et à se coiffer, il sortit, vêtu d'un boxer et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans l'appartement et l'espoir que Tom soit rentré chez lui grandissait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre une masse endormie dans son lit. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent tandis qu'il soulevait le drap pour se coucher à son tour. Ce ne serait pas cette nuit qu'il dormirait seul.

**[...]**

J'avais chaud ... terriblement chaud. Mon corps était en sueur et mes cheveux me collaient.  
J'entrouvris un œil, cherchant mon souffle. Je ne comprenais pas cette sensation à la fois électrisante et étouffante. L'été était là et les nuits chaudes n'étaient pas rares. Mais pas à ce point.  
Et puis il y avait ce sentiment de planer. Comme au-dessus de quelque chose. Lentement, je portai ma main droite à mon visage pour essuyer la sueur.  
Lourd, pesant. Ma main tomba brusquement sur l'arrête de mon nez, glissa le long de mon menton, de mon cou, de mes clavicules et atterrit sans douceur sur l'oreiller, à côté de mon visage. Ce simple geste me semblait être un effort surhumain.  
Ma respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Pourquoi si chaud ? Pourquoi si lourd ? Pourquoi si mal et si bien ? Comme dans une euphorie grisante. Comme après une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Mais je n'avais pas bu ce soir.  
Les sons me semblaient loin, les odeurs trop fortes. Et puis, je sentis quelque chose bouger. Et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec mon double qui me détaillait.  
Mon double qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi, de mes lèvres. Je ne voulais pas.  
Je tentai de le repousser, mais mes bras le frôlèrent tout juste avant de retomber mollement sur le matelas. Et Tom m'embrassa. Doucement, comme souvent. Longuement, comme rarement. Parce que cette fois, je n'arrivais pas à le repousser. Mon corps ne me répondait plus.

Lorsque le baiser se stoppa, je détournai la tête, en colère contre Tom. Je pensais que ce dernier allait se recoucher et que je pourrais faire de même. Mais la bouche qui venait de se poser contre mes lèvres me murmura :

**- Tu es vraiment gentil cette nuit. Tu vas être gentil.**

Ses mots résonnèrent comme un électrochoc dans mon esprit. Tom avait osé. Ce que je craignais par-dessus tout. Tom m'avait tout simplement drogué. J'en étais sûr maintenant pour reconnaître les effets. Mon esprit était là, conscient, mais pas mon corps.  
Intérieurement je me mis à hurler. Il avait osé faire l'irréparable. Qu'avais-je mérité pour endurer cela ? Pourquoi avais-je proposé ce jeu ce jour là ? Pourquoi !?

Je tentais de me relever pour le fuir, m'éloigner de lui, de sa folie destructrice. Mais la drogue faisait trop d'effet. Alors que je réfléchissais à mille à l'heure pour trouver un moyen de me sortir de cette situation, je sentis une main venir retracer mes lèvres. Je plongeai mes iris dans celles de Tom et lui lançai un regard noir. J'étais furieux contre lui ... et contre moi aussi. Pour mettre si lâchement laissé avoir. Je me haïssais pour tout ce qui arrivait depuis tant d'années. Tout était de ma faute et j'en payais les conséquences aujourd'hui.

Sa main glissa le long de mon cou, glissa sur mon torse et s'immobilisa au niveau de mon nombril. Alors que je continuais de le regarder méchamment, mon frère me sourit et me renvoya un regard rempli d'amour. ... Et de folie. Je frissonnai. Son autre main vint se poser à côté de ma tête et ses doigts se mirent à jouer avec mes cheveux. J'avais peur. Peur de la suite. Qu'allait-il réellement se passer ?

**- Tu es si beau comme ça. Si beau**, me chuchota-t-il. **Et moi, tu me trouves beau ? Ou pas ? Tu me repousses tout le temps. Des années que j'ai envie de toi. Des années que je t'attends. Mais tu ne veux jamais. Jamais ... Jamais ...**, finit-il en sanglotant.

Brusquement j'eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le consoler, de le bercer comme je le faisais étant enfant. Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger.  
Une larme tomba sur ma joue, suivie d'un reniflement de sa part.

**- C'est plus fort que moi Bill. Tu le sais. J'en peux plus. Je suis à bout. **

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et remonta ses deux mains au niveau de mon torse.

**- Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer. Je serais doux tu verras. Et tu aimeras. Tu en revoudras même après. Je suis obligé de le faire, tu comprends ? Si ce n'est pas moi qui commence, tu ne le feras jamais et tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te ferais très plaisir. **

Je me mis à paniquer comprenant enfin ses intentions. Je n'avais jamais voulu et je ne le voulais toujours pas. Tom était mon frère et rien d'autre. Il avait toujours été important pour moi, mais pas jusqu'à ce stade. Pas comme lui. Je me souvins de ses premiers mots déplacés, de ses premières tentatives ... et de mes rejets. Encore et encore. Toujours. Je refusais de franchir cette barrière. Pour nous protéger mutuellement. Mais cette fois ... il avait été plus fort que moi, plus rusé.

Je me retrouvais allongé dans mon lit, conscient de tout et incapable de bouger. Lui sur moi, ses mains se baladant sur mon corps, ses lèvres effleurant les miennes. Non ...  
Brusquement, je sentis mon boxer être retiré et sa peau nue se coller à la mienne. Nous étions tous les deux nus. Contre ma cuisse, son membre était déjà dur et chaud.  
Immédiatement, une nausée me prit et mon estomac se contracta.  
Répugnant.

C'était le seul mot qui me venait en tête. Tout était répugnant. Lui, moi. Notre position. Notre situation.  
Ses mains attrapèrent mes jambes et il se plaça entre elles tout en les remontant. Son nez se nicha dans mon cou et je sentis son souffle contre ma peau. Suivi par une langue qui se mit à me lécher.

**- Hum ... Ton odeur. Ton goût. J'y goutte enfin. Et tu es encore meilleur que dans mes rêves. Je t'aime tant Bill. **

Qu'il se taise ! Qu'il arrête avec ses mots plus tranchants que des lames. Je ne veux pas entendre ses phrases d'amour. Son geste n'en ait pas un. Il va me violer en amour. Est-ce possible ? Comment deux choses opposées peuvent-elles se retrouver ensemble ? De l'amour et un viol n'ont rien à faire ensemble.

Soudain, je sentis un doigt venir caresser mon intimité. Aussitôt je me contractai, refusant qu'il en fasse d'avantage.

**- Ça ne sert à rien de lutter. Maintenant, tu es ... à moi** dit-il en enfonçant son doigt en moi.

La douleur que j'attendais ne vint pas. Une gêne, sensation désagréable, mais rien de plus. Son regard ancré dans le mien sembla chercher quelque chose qu'il ne trouva pas. Et son doigt bougea. Doucement, vicieusement. Rapidement suivi par un second et un troisième. Cette fois-ci, une brûlure naquit au niveau de mes reins. Mes yeux se révulsèrent. C'est alors que son autre main vint se poser sur ma joue. Quant à ses lèvres, elles se mirent à retracer le contour des miennes. Cet acte était monstrueusement dégoûtant. Sa salive se collait à ma peau, la mouillant. Je me sentais de plus en plus sale.  
Puant, répugnant. Sale !

En moi, ses doigts bougeaient lentement, fouillaient avec une certaine tendresse qui m'écœurait. Pourquoi prenait-il son temps ? Qu'il me baise, assouvisse son envie de me prendre et me laisse mourir par la suite. Mais Tom en avait décidé autrement. Mon bourreau voulait prendre son temps. Me torturer lentement. Je voulais mourir, disparaître de ce lit. Que la mort vienne me chercher et m'emporte dans ses bras. Juste essayer l'enfer moins tortueux que l'acte de Tom. Sauf qu'il m'étais impossible de mourir. Je ne pouvais que subir. Subir l'horreur ...

Une nouvelle fois, sa bouche se plaqua contre la mienne. Le baiser qui suivit commença avec force et lutte. J'utilisais le peu de force qu'il me restait pour le repousser. Mes dents tentaient de mordre sa langue et de le repousser. En vain. Il était plus fort que moi. Je finis par céder et le baiser s'adoucit, redevenant ... amoureux. Dès qu'il se décolla de moi, je laissai ma tête tomber sur le côté, refusant d'affronter son sourire victorieux.  
Son souffle vint se coller à mon oreille et alors qu'il retirait ses doigts de moi, il me dit :

**- Désolé, je ne peux plus attendre. **

Alors qu'un certain soulagement naissait en moi, lorsqu'il se retira de moi, la panique revint au galop, encore plus forte qu'auparavant. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de frayeur tandis que je sentis son gland taper contre mon entrée.  
NON !!  
Ses mains s'agrippèrent fermement à mes cuisses, les écartant outrageusement. J'étais nu, offert, ouvert devant lui. La honte s'empara d'avantage de moi et des larmes se mirent à couler sur mon visage. Je n'en pouvais plus. Plus de force, plus de lutte, plus rien en moi. Il était en train de tout me prendre. Son sexe glissa en moi, sans préservatif et je priais pour que tout aille vite.

Alors que j'attendais simplement que la chose se passe, une de ses mains me fit tourner le visage pour me retrouver en face de lui. Ses iris reflétaient de l'inquiétude. Comment pouvait-il s'inquiéter de me violer ? Je remarquais alors qu'il s'était arrêté, attendant probablement que je m'habitue. En effet, sa progression était lente et il s'arrêtait dès que je grimaçais trop. Pour que je n'ai pas trop mal.

**- Pardon**, murmura-t-il. **Tu auras moins mal après, je te le jure. **

Je me moquais d'avoir mal ou non. Je ne voulais pas de ses promesses. Je voulais juste que tout ceci s'arrête. Et puis je sentis ses testicules taper contre mes fesses. Il m'emplissait entièrement. En moi jusqu'au bout. Voilà, je n'avais plus rien à moi. Tout était à Tom. Il venait de tout prendre.  
Une douleur lancinante me vrillait les entrailles. Déchiré de l'intérieur, déchiqueté au plus profond de mon être. Son membre était comme une bête féroce me dévorant de l'intérieur.

Doucement, Tom commença ses vas-et-viens en moi. Son sexe sortait à peine pour rentrer en nouveau. Mon frère ... non, ce qui fut mon frère autrefois, attrapa mes jambes et les posa sur ses épaules. Quelle position humiliante. Mon estomac ne cessait de montrer mon dégoût sans arriver à rejeter quoi que se soit. Il entrait et sortait de moi dans une cadence éreintante. C'était vil, abjecte, infâme. Une ignominie en direct. J'en étais même l'acteur principal. Voilà ce que l'on ressentait en étant violé. Ces quelques mots d'horreurs hurlaient en moi à la place de mes cordes vocales. Et tout mon corps le prouvait. Par mes grimaces, par mon regard, par mes faibles crispations ... Tout en moi vomissait le dégoût ... sauf mon estomac.

Puis les à-coups se firent plus rapides et plus profonds. Sa cadence accéléra et c'est alors que je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus mal. Pourquoi ? Le viol était censé être douloureux, abominable.

Mais il n'y avait que moi qui vivais un viol.  
Lui vivait son amour.

Et puis ... et puis il y eu cette décharge le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ce picotement délicieusement dérangeant et agréable. Et ce fut plus fort que moi, je gémis. Tom venait de toucher ma prostate, point de plaisir. Aussitôt je vis un sourire venir fleurir ses lèvres et il recommença encore et encore. Il tapait sans arrêt sur ma prostate, voulant que j'éprouve moi aussi du plaisir. Je tentais de lutter contre cette horrible et délicieuse attaque. Mais mon sexe se gorgeait lentement de sang et s'érigeait progressivement entre nos deux corps. Et lorsque la main de Tom vint se poser dessus, ce fut un délice.

Je me maudissais de réagir ainsi. Je me faisais violer et j'éprouvais du plaisir. Comble ou ironie ? Les larmes se mirent à couler une fois de plus, inondant mon visage. J'avais mal au cœur et criais de plaisir au plus profond de mon être. Des sentiments contradictoires se mêlaient en moi, me submergeant sans retenue. Au-dessus de moi, Tom gémissait et ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ma chair.

**- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Tu aimes ça. **

La douleur que je ressentais quelques minutes plus tôt me manqua et je la regrettai. Au moins avec elle, cela était vraiment un viol. Et elle me permettait de garder l'esprit ouvert et sur terre. Parce que là, des vagues de plaisir arrivaient de plus en plus fort et je me sentais partir je ne sais où. Surtout lorsque la main de Tom se mit à caresser mon sexe au rythme de ses mouvements de bassin. J'étais un pantin entre ses mains, entre son corps. Une poupée de chiffon incapable de bouger, de parler, de lutter. Un corps là pour son plaisir, pour sa folie. Pour son jeu.  
Oui, j'étais un simple jouet entre ses mains. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Et il le faisait. Il me violait. De la pire manière qu'il soit ... en m'aimant. Et moi je me laissais faire.

La preuve de l'acte sordide que je subissais venait de disparaître. Je n'avais plus rien pour me raccrocher à ma souffrance. Je me noyais petit à petit. Pris entre deux flots, celui de la honte et du plaisir, je ne savais plus où aller. C'était horrible comme sensation. Pire que juste la douleur. Pire que tout. Je ne devais pas aimer cela. Je ne devais pas faire ce plaisir à Tom. Mais à croire qu'il aurait tout ce soir, mon sexe gonfla encore plus et je me répandis brusquement entre nous deux. Et il me suivi, jouissant en moi. Je sentis sa semence se répandre en moi, me souillant de partout.

Tom retomba lourdement sur moi, le souffle erratique. Je sentais son sourire sur ma peau et moi je grimaçais. Il avait réussi. Le jeu était enfin complet. Il avait gagné. Et moi, tout perdu.  
Rapidement, son souffle se calma et il s'endormit contre moi. Comme un enfant. Son sexe était toujours en moi et je n'arrivais pas à m'en dégager. Encore prisonnier de lui. A jamais désormais.

**[...]**

Le soleil était déjà bien haut lorsque Tom ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait si bien, complet. Des images de la nuit lui revinrent brusquement en tête et il sourit niaisement. Ils avaient enfin fait l'amour. Bill avait enfin voulu. C'était sûr maintenant, ils étaient un vrai couple. Désormais ils allaient pouvoir vivre ensemble. Tout en se relevant lentement, Tom posa ses mains de part et d'autre du corps de son amour. Mais c'est alors qu'il rencontra une substance visqueuse. Et quand il vit ses mains, un cri d'effroi résonna dans la chambre. Une marre rouge les entourait, inondant les draps, s'écoulant encore des poignets de Bill.

Le jeu était finalement terminé. Pas de nouvelle partie, pas le droit de rejouer. La vraie vie n'était pas comme sur un plateau en carton. Les actes ne pouvaient s'effacer. Ancrer dans la peau de chacun. Bill n'avait pas supporté de vivre un jour de plus comme ça et venait de se donner la mort. Tom se retira de son défunt amant et se laissa tomber au sol en pleurant. Pour la première fois il regrettait ses actes. Pour la première fois il ne voulu plus jouer.

Tout avait débuté par un jeu.

Jeu de gosses.  
Jeu innocent.  
Jeu imprudent.

Conséquences invisibles, inimaginables. Mais bien réelles aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un simple jeu.

Un jeu sans réel but, juste celui de s'amuser.

Ils avaient vingt ans lorsque la dernière case fut franchie.

Ce n'était plus un jeu d'enfant.

Mais c'était trop tard maintenant.

Personne n'avait gagné au final, tous avaient perdu. Il n'y avait plus de je, plus de nous. Rien que le vide de l'autre.

Un jeu qui s'était terminé en une nuit. Fin !

_**FIN

* * *

**_

_**Alors quel est le jeu dont je parle ?**_

_**Petit indice, on y joue tous enfant et souvent on le devient une fois adulte.****  
**_


End file.
